


[Podfic] If They Haven't Learned Your Name

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bucky Barnes Has A Complicated Relationship With UFOs, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Consent Issues, Llamas, M/M, POV Alternating, Podfic, Podfic Length: very freaking long, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Thirty Korean Grandmothers, WIP Big Bang 2016, Weirdness, audio format: A Mess, standard Winter Soldier trauma umbrella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Steve gets out of the hospital in two days, but just barely. “I’m fine,” he tells Sam, Nurse Eunjung and the phalanx of doctors assigned to make sure Captain America didn’t bleed out and die and get bad PR all over their nice clean hospital. “I have an advanced healing factor. It’s fine. See? I’m standing.”
“That is not standing,” Sam tells him.
“You’re bending the IV stand,” Nurse Eunjung adds pointedly. “Let go and sit down, they don’t grow on trees.”
aka Steve and Bucky's Global Honeymoon Revenge World Tour.





	1. If They Haven't Learned Your Name, Chapters 1-7

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If They Haven't Learned Your Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329503) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



> THIS IS A WIP! I don't usually record WIPs. And I can't talk about all the incredibly fun, sometimes creepy, occasionally both-at-the-same-time stuff that made this fic irresistible despite that without spoilers! According to the author, it's a post-TWS, Ultron-ignoring, "murder comedy feat. Avengers, assholes, weirdness and a very angry Bucky serving sweet, sweet revenge." It does NOT end on a heinous cliffhanger, because I would never do that to you, and...gah! See me heroically resisting spoilers! Just give it a try. It has llamas. 
> 
> It also has me going nuts with music and special effects, because, well...it's just not a "tasteful restraint" kind of story. 
> 
> Thanks to silentwalrus for permission to record and for language coaching. My tragic attempts to speak Russian, Croatian, Korean, Spanish, and !!!!! are not to be blamed on anyone but myself.

 

  


 

 

**Chapter 1 "have it out"**    [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpTDBnR1RrVG53UTA/view?usp=sharing) (19 MB)  Length: 21:20

**Chapter 2 "come with me now"**    [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpSmRqNHJMQ0NEanM/view?usp=sharing) (27 MB)  Length: 29:58

**Chapter 3 "me and mine"**   [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpbVRxYldOY0NsTFk/view?usp=sharing) (27 MB)   Length: 29:58

**Chapter 4 "Звезда По Имени Солнце"**  [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpSG1CV3NLRWFDcWc/view?usp=sharing) (36 MB)  Length: 39:46

**Chapter 5 "grounds for divorce"**    [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpZWtVNlA3UzRxWFU/view?usp=sharing) (64.8 MB)  Length: 1:10:52

**Chapter 6 "Таких** **Не Берут в Космонавты"**[MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpb1IwMmgycmMzWFU/view?usp=sharing) (60.4 MB)  Length: 1:06:01

**Chapter 7 "Intermission"**    [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpWFFZVWR4enpJVWc/view?usp=sharing) (6.72 MB)  Length: 7:20

**Download Audiobook of Chapters 1-7** :

[M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpR0NYMG5sRl9xWnc/view?usp=sharing) (126 MB)  Length: 4:34:09

 

Share on [Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/151264024949/podfic-if-they-havent-learned-your-name)!

 

*Edited to add chapter titles, which are also the songs used for each chapter.  Author plans to post a playlist when complete, but meanwhile here's some You Tube links:

Mother Mother - [Have It Out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8PVoJNVX7cs)

Kongos - [Come With Me Now](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5tDjYuqJRJQ)

The Brothers Bright - [Me and Mine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zwf7tHBvuhY)

Виктор Цой - [Звезда По Имени Солнце](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQV5VXfKDYc)

Elbow - [Grounds For Divorce](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jxczVhG0os8)

Манго-манго - [Таких не берут в космонавты](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-rAzLKGrmA)

The Glitch Mob - [I Need My Memory Back](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzSpvFwNB4w)


	2. If They Haven't Learned Your Name, Chapter 8: Bombing Bastards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podfic of Chapter 8 of "If They Haven't Learned Your Name" by silentwalrus. Still a WIP! Still a wild ride! 
> 
> To allay confusion: The first seven chapters were posted as one work and so constitute Chapter 1, which mess I not going to go back and untangle because I'd rather be recording new stuff. And yes, this chapter is nearly 2 HOURS LONG that is not a typo. 
> 
> Blessings upon silentwalrus for listening to me whine, and for gratifying my capacious thirst for zany shenanigans. My brain now finds it amusing to accompany any and all Star Trek references with "...these are the voyages of the USS Motherfucker...." Which, yanno, thanks?

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpTTY5bzBqREpDU2s/view?usp=sharing) (107 MB)  Download [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpeXIwTTJieUplbGM/view?usp=sharing) (53.6 MB)   (Length: 1:57:05)


	3. If They Haven't Learned Your Name, Chapter 9: human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podfic of "If They Haven't Learned Your Name" Chapter 9: human, by silentwalrus.

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpRW96Uzk0cDVNRnc/view?usp=sharing) (56 MB)   Download [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpbnZIb09kM1o3WTg/view?usp=sharing) (28 MB)   (Length: 1:01:39)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And once again, since the original 8 chapters were posted in one fell swoop, this is actually Chapter 9 of the story not Chapter 3, and I am confident ya'll can figure that out so I'm not gonna waste precious podficcing time fixing it. If you haven't listened to Chapters 1-8 yet, well, you are gonna be pretty confused, so maybe do that first. 
> 
> Blessings upon my nemesis silentwalrus as always. The extent to which I love this story cannot be adequately expressed upon this mortal plane. 
> 
>  
> 
> Author's CONTENT WARNING: Bucky reacts pretty callously to the idea that he’s likely been sexually abused under HYDRA; he later has a panic attack when he recovers non-graphic memories that imply he was used to sexually assault a woman while under their control.


	4. If They Haven't Learned Your Name, Chapter 10: no wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again for those in the back, this is actually Chapter 10 of the story not Chapter 4, due to mysterious fluctuations in the space time continuum. If you haven't listened to Chapters 1-9 yet, well, maybe do that first.
> 
> Curses upon you, silentwalrus, for continuing to enslave countless innocent souls to this story.

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpX3gxSUhWM01HTjA/view?usp=sharing) (73 MB)   Download [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpcVJQbERkb1RyZnM/view?usp=sharing) (37 MB)   (Length: 1:20:04)

If you like, share on [Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/158483621224/podfic-if-they-havent-learned-your-name)! 


	5. If They Haven't Learned Your Name Chapter 11: with you in my head

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpeHRPaHlhY3VvWk0/view?usp=sharing) (68 MB)   Download [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpbVE4QUpCX0s4Skk/view?usp=sharing) (18 MB)   (Length: 1:14:41)

 

If you like, reblog on [Tumblr](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/160304917104/podfic-if-they-havent-learned-your-name-chapter)!


	6. If They Haven't Learned Your Name Chapter 12, Давай-наяривай

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpdHFvNF9JMGk1c00/view?usp=sharing) (56 MB)   Download [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpMGxBblhiY2w0NVk/view?usp=sharing) (15 MB)   (Length: 1:00:10)

 

If you like, reblog on [Tumblr](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/160450427599/podfic-if-they-havent-learned-your-name)!  Come on, is there anybody who _doesn't_ need a laugh today? 


	7. If They Haven't Learned Your Name Chapter 13: no way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear silentwalrus: BRING. IT. 
> 
> *collapses*

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpUENaWlhyZHFzejA/view?usp=sharing) (92 MB)   (Length: 2:21:13)

 

If you like, reblog on [Tumblr](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/163654453934/podfic-if-they-havent-learned-your-name-chapter). Share the madness!


	8. If They Haven't Learned Your Name Chapter 14: i'm not done

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1A2UzSZHLL2wbC7EQuLoroRaul95La0Cb/view?usp=sharing) (113 MB) (Length: 2:57:43)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to copy over the authors notes here because spoilers, but you can see end notes [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6329503/chapters/27701139) for specific content warnings.
> 
> Ya'll I swear I am looking into how to get these in streaming format, but I'd rather record than research tbh, so not much progress so far - the easy options like Soundcloud are picky about music copyrights, which obviously a big problemo here.  Maybe after this story wraps I'll figure something out! 


	9. If They Haven't Learned Your Name Chapter 15: upside down and inside out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recorded this uphill in 20 feet of snow both ways and you can clearly hear the couple times when my sinus meds gave out BUT BY HEAVEN IT IS DONE! *drops it on your doorstep in time for Christmas, passes out*
> 
> P.S. All hail to silentwalrus for the amazing music that accompanies this series, and this one is my absolute favorite - possibly the Best Bucky Song ever.

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1x5OrNjTGDifuEhD9nz84g5f-CsfAqtwu/view?usp=sharing) (109 MB) (Length: 2:48:01)

 


	10. If They Haven't Learned Your Name Chapter 16: into the wild - I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silentwalrus just keeps on bringin the tunes!!! Not to mention all the rest of the amazing

[Download or stream MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10asg8W8ThYHSlRwevJe1Co9lib51XvRP/view?usp=sharing) (105 MB) (Length: 1:50:24)

 


	11. If They Haven't Learned Your Name Chapter 17-18: into the wild - II, and Epilogue

[Download MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1IrX9d30_d-ycYY0JHB8SCOZnztCq_pI6/view?usp=sharing) on Google Drive 

(Length: 2:35:52) (151 MB)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN A TRIP!!! IT'S OVER!!! WTF AM I GONNA DO WITH MY LIFE NOW HELP
> 
> ...wait for the sequel I guess :D
> 
> ENDLESS AND EMBARRASSINGLY EFFUSIVE THANKS TO SILENTWALRUS, GODDESS AND FRIEND


End file.
